undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maureen (Apocalypse Life)
Maureen "Ree" Masterson is a character that appears in Apocalypse Life. Background Maureen lived a typical student's life; drive to school, go to a few classes, and go home. Her parents, who lived out of the state, kept her in school by wiring her money regularly. For a while, she grew dull of her regular life, eventually resorting to hang-outs and get-togethers to drown it all out. She was faced with more responsibilities when her older sister left her to take care of Evee, her niece. What seemed like a chore at the beginning grew into a close relationship, as Evee spent more and more time with her. Near the apocalypse, Duane, her boyfriend, made a deal with her; that he would come back to save them, no matter what. Duane was one day away from being drafted, much to Maureen's displeasure, as she really needed her company. Days after the outbreak When her older sister never came back, Evee didn't find it so hard to get used to her. Still, Maureen has tried her best to reassure her niece that her mother isn't gone. Maureen's close friend, Liam, has aided her through adjusting to the end of the world, protecting her at the early stages. Eventually, the apocalypse grew on her, as she was finally able to look the walkers in the eye and fight them. Maureen looked after the apartment while Liam is gone. Eventually, he would bring along Patrick Alfonso, and his personality would help him assimilate into their small group. Realizing that the time has come, Maureen tasks Liam in procuring the shortwave radio Duane had left to her, which was at a gym. Duane had to place it there to avoid military suspicion. Expecting it to be a two-day ordeal, Liam returns much later that day with a radio, and a new companion; Julius Petero. It was Julius that had helped him save time. But, since there was much work to be done, Maureen could only have a brief introduction; she gives Julius the sofa in the living room of her apartment as a thanks. They soon go back to making the apartment livable, by disposing of the dead bodies that have accumulated inside of it. Much later that night, Maureen and the rest configure the radio to work. She decides to get some sleep and wait it out, leaving it on in the same room as Julius. Unable to sleep because her anxiety, Maureen decides to place the radio in her room, so that it could settle her. But it turns out that it prevented her from sleeping, now that she had something to look at. This would go on until the sun shined. Later that day, a horde of walkers pass by the apartment, forcing her, Evee, Liam, and Barbara, her elderly neighbor, to hide out in her room. Patrick insisted on turning the radio down, but Maureen stubbornly refuses. They wait the walkers out, who were quickly ran out when five gunshots ring out from outside. Liam and Julius later return from their supply run. Liam, learning that walkers passed by and could have attacked them, insisted on them leaving and going on the road. Maureen refuses, however, because Duane hasn't responded yet, and the radio needed to be stationary. Liam eases her down and agrees with her, giving her one more night. Maureen decided to skip dinner to keep looking out for Duane. She was on the verge of sleeping when Duane finally responds. He tells her that he has a truck ready to pick them up, parked at the bus stop from where they made their deal. Very quickly, she urges everyone to pack up their things and go to the location. Minutes before their leave, Liam lets her know that he was going to stay, for the sake of the day care. She tells him that they're in good hands with Julius, because he was capable. They soon leave, on foot, after a tearful goodbye. Maureen hands Liam their only car as a farewell gift. Maureen, Patrick, and Julius take the helm of protecting the group, with Evee and Barbara staying behind them. They soon learn that walkers were not their only threat; military soldiers reckoning the area were shooting at them. They were forced to move, with Maureen making sure they don't stray away from the path. They manage to evade the soldiers for a small period of time, until Barbara is sniped. They were forced to take a detour at a nearby store, leaving Barbara behind because they had no choice. The military would soon give them more difficulties as they were forced to separate, after being nearly surrounded by them. Maureen goes with Evee while Patrick and Julius pair up. Maureen and Evee find themselves at a pathway of an alley, with the military slowly surrounding them. Maureen runs into a couple of soldiers and was knocked out, forcing Evee to hide. In a moment of desperation, Evee takes the gun Patrick has given him and shoots the soldiers down. Maureen soon wakes up and finds the soldiers had died, in the hands of a crying Evee. She reassures him that they'll be able to make it to Duane, no matter what happens. They continue off to their path, but are yet again forced to sidetrack as more soldiers stand in their way. But soon, Duane manages to find them, much to Maureen's relief; he fends off the oncoming soldiers that were close to executing them. Duane, after having found Patrick and Julius and saving them from a walker attack, reunites the group together and brings Maureen along. They soon arrive at the truck's site, with the soldiers hot on their trail. Julius was the first to be left behind, after being thrown off by the impact of an explosion. Patrick urges them to move along while he holds off the soldiers. Duane, Evee, and Maureen manage to drive off with the truck, leaving Patrick and Julius behind. Characteristics Maureen is mainly concerned for Evee's well-being, looking after her as well as she could. She learned to care for her from Evee's mother. Her role is mostly similar to Liam's, acting as the secondary person to handle the more serious difficult tasks. When Liam is away, she is the one that protects the apartment, no matter how rarely they engage in threats. Appearances Relationships Liam One of her longest neighbors and friends durings college. She, her boyfriend, and him often hung out in their earlier years, until her boyfriend was drafted. Liam treats her as his sister, partly as a favor to her boyfriend, and mostly because of their incompatibility. Evee Masterson Left to take care of her, Evee is Maureen's top priority. Their relationship has been quite close; Evee looks up to her as her second mom. Maureen manages to keep her real mother's predicament a secret, saving it for another day. Barbara Though they don't interact much, Barbara is one of her long-time neighbors. Patrick Alfonso Much like Liam, Maureen looks up to him because of his advice. As well, Patrick helps her take care of Evee. Duane Maureen's boyfriend during college. Though their relationship would always be distant (Duane would always be in service), they decided to stick together. She longed for her company once she started contacting him through the military-grade radio he left behind. Trivia * Her full first name was only mentioned once in the story by Duane. *Originally, Julius was supposed to run in to them while she and her niece were doing a supply run for batteries. *Maureen's first version varied heavily from her final version. She was originally supposed to be very eccentric, and it would quickly show in her bright-colored wardrobe. Her only acquaintance was supposed to be her niece, as they survived on the road. She would choose to run away from walkers no matter what. Her weapon was a yellow umbrella. Category:Characters Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Apocalypse Life Characters